Obat
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Kyungsoo sakit dan tak mau minum obat. Lalu, yah kalian tau, Kai yang meminumkannya dengan cara dicium. Sangat pasaran - -


Medicine

Kai, Kyungsoo

Aku gak punya apapun atas cerita ini!

Cerita amat sangat pasaran!

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Tok tok tok~

Kai mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Tidak ada sahutan, tapi Jongin masuk saja. Memang tidak sopan sebenarnya, tapi dia hanya masuk ke kamar pacarnya-ehm! maksudnya ke kamar temannya, teman yang disukainya. Tak ada salahnya kan?

Do Kyungsoo atau lebih akrabnya sering di sebut Kyungsoo terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya. Melihat itu, ada rona merah di kedua pipi Kai. Well...siapa yang tidak bersemu merah jika melihat seorang pemuda cantik bermata bulat-sekarang agak sayu dan pipi menggemaskannya berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa perlindungan(?) dengan mengenakan baju tidur yang kebesaran. Seme senormal(?) apapun pasti berselera melihat Kyungsoo fufuufu~

Si pemilik mata bulat itu melirik ke arah Kai yang berjalan ke arahnya, "Kai?" Suaranya terdengar sangat berat saat menyebutkan namanya.

Kai yang sudah berada tepat disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian dia menempelkan tangannya yang dingin di dahi milik Kyungsoo.

"Hmm… sudah lebih mendingan dari yang tadi, meski masih panas," ujarnya sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo.

Ya. Kyungsoo demam sejak kemarin. Karena dia anak yang baik, manis dan disayang semua orang, kemarin semua teman-teman sekelas-hampir semua sudah datang menjenguk. Kecuali Kai, katanya kemarin Kai ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Dan dua jam lalu Kai datang saat Kyungsoo masih tidur, jadi dia keluar untuk bercakap sebentar dengan calon mertua-ehm! Dan saat kembali trnyata Kyungsoo sudah bangun.

Asal kalian tau, Kai dan Kyungsoo itu teman yang lebih dari sekedar teman, sudah kenal dari kecil, dan sama-sama saling suka walaupun tak ada kepastian kata-kata salah satu dari mereka akan perasaan itu, tapi perlakuan satu sama lain benar-benar menjelaskannya.

Sambil pasang wajah cemberut, Kyungsoo berkata, "bukannya kamu sedang sibuk, Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan, walau nyatanya dia sangat senang karena Kai menjenguknya.

"Sudah selesai semua," balas Kai datar.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia memaki-maki Kai dalam hati. Kai hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran. Baru saja dia ingin beranjak pergi, ia kemudian melihat obat dan segelas air yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Kenapa tidak memakan obatmu, Kyung?" Bentak Kai

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Kai, membalikan badannya agar tidak bertemu muka dengannya.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Tsk! Aku tidak suka obat!" Teriak Kyungsoo teredam, sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam selimut

"Kau harus minum! Itu juga agar demammu turun!"

"Tidak! Demam ini juga pasti akan turun tanpa minum obat!"

"Kyungsoo, kau harus minum obatnya!"

"Tidaaak!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mauuu!"

Kai hanya menghela nafas. Percuma saja mencoba berdebat dengan pemuda manis itu. Memang keras kepala.

Kai kemudian melirik kearah obat Kyungsoo. Ia tetap ingin meminumkan Obat itu walau dengan cara kasar sekalipun. Dan kemudian dia mendapatkan akal licik…

Kai mengambil obat itu dan menggigitnya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Kyungsoo kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengunci kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan. Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget dan hanya bisa melongo tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan dalam sekejap bibir mereka telah bersentuhan. Pemuda manis itu sedikit mengerang, karena gerakan Kai yang sedikit memaksa. Ia kukuh mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap mengatup, tidak mengijinkan obat itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Tapi bukan Kai namanya jika menyerah semudah itu. Dengan cepat Kai menyelipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam baju Kyungsoo yang kebesaran, yang dengan sukses membuat Kyungsoo membuka karena kaget dan geli, bibirnya dan membuat celah kecil di mulutnya. Kai memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan obat ke mulut Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka. Dan agar Kyungsoo tidak memuntahkan obatnya, dia mendorong obatnya sedalam mungkin ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo menelan obat itu dan sedikit tersedak karena rasa pahitnya, tapi tak lama rasa Kai kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar bangun dan memposisikannya untuk duduk. Kemudian dia mengambil segelas air yang ada di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo minum.

Kyungsoo meminum air sebanyak yang ia bisa, pahit sekali. Pipinya masih memerah, dari demam dan efek ciuman Kai tadi. Kai hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Obatnya tidak terlalu pahit kan?" Tanya Kai jahil.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tak jelas sebelum mengakuinya dengan suara lirih " ...e-ehm, k-kalau Jonginnie meminumkannya dengan cara itu, tetap pahit, tapi..."

"Tapi...?

"T-tapi...tapi aku, tidak...k-keberatan."

Kai yang mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo yang jujur hanya terkekeh kecil. Tiba-tiba dia kembali mencim bibir Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya. Mencecap bibir dan isi mulutnya, merasakan panas dari demamnya, bisa dirasakannya Kyungsoo yang terengah pelan kewalahan dengan ciumannya.

Setelah lama berciuman, Kai menarik wajahnya menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Kai kembali tertawa setelah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang lebih merah lagi dari yang dia ingat.

"Cepat sembuh, Kyungie..." katanya sambil mengusap pipi gembil itu dan memberi senyuman lembut, "sekarang kau istirahat ya, aku keluar dulu."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Kai yang bangkit dari tempat tidur hingga keluar dari kamar.

"Oh yaampun, sepertinya pipiku tambah panas," bisik Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya, Kai sungguh tampan, terima kasih, Kai..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti anak gadis yang baru bertemu pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

-_- sumpahh gaad ide, pasaran beudhh T-T

.

.

.

Review plis~


End file.
